Many commercial establishments such as bars, restaurants, and casinos offer a variety of beverages, including mixtures of beverages, for their patrons to consume. Typically, these establishments use human bartenders to perform the task of preparing and serving these beverages. Although using a human bartender has its benefits, there are also many issues as well. For example, in this line of work, there tends to be a high level of turnover. This turnover adds costs to the operation due to frequently having to spend large amounts of time and money recruiting and re-training individuals.
Anytime a business employs people, it also must deal with employee performance issues such as poor attendance, tardiness, sub-par performance, and a variety of other issues. Management ends up spending extensive amounts of time dealing with these employee issues, which ends up taking management's time away from other critical items such as operational matters and the customer. Having employees also adds substantial cost to an operation due to having to pay employee salaries, benefits, training, and other ancillary costs associated with having employees.
These type of commercial establishments also are constantly looking for a gimmick or niche to attract and entertain customers. The establishments want to create some unique identifier for their business that sets them apart from the rest of their competitors. It is desired to find something that draws customers to their establishment over a competitor's.
There is a need for improved apparatus and methods for taking beverage orders and/or preparing, dispensing, and/or serving the beverages to a user.